


Wrists

by sorryuser



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Shownu, bottom!Wonho, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Based on that lil act Shownu and Wonho do towards the end of the DRAMARAMA dance, where Shownu grips Wonho’s wrist.





	Wrists

It happened during their first DRAMARAMA dance practice. Though it was subtle and almost undetectable, Hyunwoo had somehow caught it. Towards the end of the song, when Hyunwoo gripped Hoseok’s wrist as he made the gun with his fingers, Hoseok had shuddered. No matter how times they practiced, Hoseok had always shuddered at that exact part—as if on cue.

So, Hyunwoo tested his theory. During their last practice of the day, the second he grabbed hold on Hoseok’s wrist, he squeezed tighter than before. Nonchalant for none of the members to notice, but just enough for Hoseok to notice the difference in dominance. And Hoseok had looked up to meet Hyunwoo’s heavy gaze, for just a moment before he’d taken in a sharp breath and they’d split apart again.

After practice, Hyunwoo caught up with Hoseok—who’d seemed to want to escape the room as quickly as he could. He pulled Hoseok into an empty changing room, one that no one ever seemed to use because they’d always come to practice in their work out clothes anyways. Hyunwoo closed in on Hoseok, backing him up onto the wide counter in the room.

“What’s up?” Hyunwoo asked as if it were normal for them to be that close and for Hoseok to already begin breathing heavily due to the confined space and the man trapping him there.

“You tell me,” Hoseok said, pressing his hands to Hyunwoo’s chest to attempt to back him up. And Hyunwoo was the type to tease, to push you to edge and pull you right back, close and near and not at all near a climax because it aroused him. For him to know he’d had that much control over someone, it was practically a kink of his.

His finger’s circled Hoseok’s wrists, pulling them from his chest and down, down towards his lap. And he’d squeezed, watching Hoseok’s reaction—how his chest rose quickly, his lips opened slightly, and his eyes rolled back as he shut them tightly. But, he didn’t make a sound and that annoyed Hyunwoo—when Hoseok was purposely quiet.

“I thought you didn’t have any kinks, baby,” Hyunwoo whispered, bringing Hoseok’s wrists up to his lips and kissing them softly before his lips traveled farther and farther up. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck as the elder began to suck at his neck, “So, you tell me what’s up.” He pulled at Hoseok’s legs, bringing him forward and flush against him.

“Hyunwoo, come on,” Hoseok whined, knocking his head back against the wall and let his leg swing in a childish manner. He got like that when Hoseok teased him, made him say things that were true and that set his cheeks on fire. It was funny because people saw Hoseok as this man who could fuck someone into oblivion but in reality, he was the one that yearned to be fucked into oblivion.

Hyunwoo had always been the one to do it.

“Do you like being manhandled, baby? Like it when someone just has their way with you?” Hyunwoo finally questioned, hands settling on Hoseok’s waist—warm and knowing hands snaking their way under the loose fitting sweatshirt and onto the pale skin, thumb tracing small circles on his hips. It was a soft gesture because Hoseok had always said he’d loved it soft.

“Yes, please,” Hoseok said, his hands covered Hyunwoo’s before traveling up and up until they settled on his biceps. Then, Hyunwoo’s hand was gripping his chin, his index finger and thumb pressing into Hoseok’s cheeks and pulling him forward. Finally—yes, finally—the smallest of whimpers fell from Hoseok’s lips as his hands fell on Hyunwoo’s hips, “Kiss me.” Hoseok pouted, scooting even closer to the edge to near Hyunwoo more.

“You want me to kiss you, yeah? I’ll give you that, but then I’m going to pull you from this counter, turn you around, and push into you. Because that’s what I want.” Hyunwoo had spoken so filthily and dirty and unbelievably taunting that Hoseok was nodding at every word, his eyes excited and prepared as he attempted to move forward, though Hyunwoo’s grip on his chin was still tight.

Hoseok whined again, “Hyunwoo.” He cried, dragged out and needy, still wanting that kiss he was sort of promised. Hyunwoo smiled at him, finally connecting their lips in a promising kiss. It was slow and sweet and not at all what Hyunwoo had planned but it was what Hoseok yearned for and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but give it to him.

Soon, he pulled Hoseok off the counter and turned him, pushing him down onto the hardwood surface and pulling his hands behind his back. Hyunwoo used a hand to push Hoseok’s sweats down to mid-thigh and rubbed his clothed cock against Hoseok’s ass.

“You’re going to be a good boy, right? You’re going to take what you’re given and take it all, right baby?” Hyunwoo asked, making quick work of his jeans and teasing Hoseok with the head of his cock piercing his entrance.

“Yes, I’ll be a good boy.” Hoseok gasped as Hyunwoo’s grip tightened on his wrists and the second he’d begun to push into Hoseok, Hoseok’s muscles clenched and his stomach did fifty somersaults. Hyunwoo had always been big and thick and Hoseok had always hated the burn he’d give but this time was different. He’d enjoyed it because there was nothing else he was told to enjoy.

Hoseok’s breath became shaky, cheeks pressed against the cold surface as he wiggled his hips—attempting to familiarize himself with the quick stretch because Hyunwoo has going to begin pounding into him soon and he wasn’t ready for that in the slightest. Hyunwoo sensed every move Hoseok made, every time he breathed or clenched as Hyunwoo inched in more and more and deeper and deeper.

“You can take it, just a little more.” Hyunwoo cooed, bottoming out soon after. Hoseok whined, circling his ass against Hyunwoo’s hips, his cheeks flushed from where Hyunwoo could see, “There we go, there’s my good boy.” And he’d pulled and slammed back in, sending Hoseok into a whimpering mess. His fingers searched for Hyunwoo from their imprisoned position, only hooking a finger in the edge of Hyunwoo’s hoodie sleeve.

Hyunwoo groans as he fucked into Hoseok harder, “Aish, I love it when you squeeze around me.” He murmured, bending over Hoseok’s back and getting an even deeper angle. Hoseok had let out a strangled moan accompanied by small cries with each thrust, making Hyunwoo shiver and build up his thrusts.

“You’re going too deep,” Hoseok whined between thrusts, his legs buckling and bending. He wanted to touch himself, to get himself off, but his hands were trapped between his back and Hyunwoo’s chest. Hoseok whimpered deep in his throat as Hyunwoo settled deeper inside him.

“Stop whining. Move your hips for me.” Hyunwoo said, removing himself from on top of Hoseok and pushing out just enough so that only the head of his cock was left inside Hoseok. Hoseok’s hips shook, trembled as he attempted to move his hips back on shaking legs and jelly knees, “Don’t be bashful. You know you want to.” He used the grip he had on Hoseok’s wrist to pull him back on his cock, hearing him cry out all too deliciously.

“Hyunwoo oppa.” Hoseok moaned, finally moving his hips back, building up a rhythm that had sinful sounds bouncing off the walls and Hoseok bouncing back onto Hyunwoo’s cock.

“You’ve been a good boy for oppa. Now, make oppa cum.” Hyunwoo said, groaning at the way Hoseok moved his hips, almost mimicking a wave and swirling his ass onto Hyunwoo’s cock. Hyunwoo came hard, knuckles glowing white as he gripped Hoseok’s joined wrists tightly, yet he continued with his thrusts, pushing Hoseok over the edge as well.

Hoseok‘s voice was small as he let out barely audible ‘ah’ after ‘ah’ after ‘ah’ with each one of Hyunwoo’s thrusts. And as Hyunwoo pulled out and released Hoseok’s wrists, he groaned, rubbing his wrists while staying close to the soothing cold surface.

“Was I too rough? Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Hyunwoo mumbled sheepishly, pulling Hoseok’s pants up for him.

“How do you do that?” Hoseok said, finally standing up straight—well, as straight as he could manage.

“Do what?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Act like a crazed sex manic during sex but turn into shy, sweet, and quiet Hyunwoo immediately after?” Hoseok said, turning around to kiss him sweetly, “I love it.” He laughed before kissing Hyunwoo once more.


End file.
